Letting Go
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Kirk and Spock want to take things to the next level, but Spock is having trouble letting go.   K/S SLASH, the boys go at it, you have been warned!
1. Part I

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: For the K/S valentine com. It's my first shot at M-rated slashy material, so please be kind!

Letting Go

.~.

_Captain's Quarters, USS Enterprise_

Tonight was the first night that the captain had gotten the commander where he wanted him – on his bed. Their close friendship had slowly progressed over the years into something more, and when Spock assured Jim that his feelings were indeed returned, life had been somewhat of a dream. Until that dream came crashing down.

"I apologize Jim, but… I- I cannot continue at this time."

His heart pounding in his chest, his groin throbbing in anticipation, Jim was shocked when his shirtless First Officer moved away from him. Disappointment coursed through him as he realized that he must have done something to push the Vulcan away. The problem was, he didn't know what he'd done wrong! Just moments ago, they'd been attacking each other's lips and clothes (Jim's command shirt had fallen in a tattered heap on the floor… _another one bites the dust_!). Their liaison was following its natural course. So what was the deal? Jim considered all of the reasons why his past relationships failed. He tried to put his finger on one that would apply to this situation, and could not find one. But what Jim didn't consider that the problem wasn't his fault. Not this time.

It had been one of the hardest things Spock had ever done, pulling away from Jim Kirk. The Vulcan had been sorely tempted. His mind called out to Spock, and the tousled hair, mischievous blues, and swollen lips didn't help matters. _Cocksucker lips. Mmmm…_ _No, I cannot! _Spock thought wildly. He had to leave, _now_.

"Spock, don't go!" Jim insisted, as the Vulcan shimmied away. "We can talk this over."

"Forgive me," the Vulcan pleaded.

"But if you would just _listen_-"

"Jim. Please."

Kirk could never refuse Spock when his tone sounded miserable like that, like a baby sehlat in distress. The human nodded, and then the Vulcan made a hasty exit through their adjoining bathroom.

As he stared at the closed door, Captain Kirk was once again all alone in his cabin, wondering what he had done to drive his friend away.

.~.

_The following night_

At the conclusion of Beta shift, Kirk and Spock returned to the captain's quarters. Thankfully, Spock had stopped giving off his cooler-than-thou vibes after he shared his lunch break with the captain. Whatever misunderstanding between them the night before had been forgiven, when Spock had discreetly reached for Jim's hand under the table, and Jim had squeezed back.

After they finished their bedtime routine, Spock sought comfort from his captain. Jim pulled him close. Then, when the Vulcan tensed, he released him just enough so that they could rest their foreheads together. They stayed that way for a few minutes, content just to breathe each other's air.

"We don't have to do this, ya know. I can wait until you're ready." Jim gazed up at the Vulcan, his expression radiating with as much affection as he could muster, given the circumstances. "Contrary to popular belief, I_ can_ keep it in my pants."

"I am aware of this fact." Spock nuzzled his captain's cheek with his nose. Kirk turned his head so that he could capture Spock's lips with a kiss, but the Vulcan once again pulled away.

"I must explain my actions concerning yesterday's behavior," he insisted.

"Look, it's okay," Kirk insisted. "Really. I know you don't like talking about sex, so we don't have to. Our bodies can do the talking."

The Vulcan's dark eyes glinted with amusement at Jim's knowing smirk. "I plan to do just that. But first, let me make it clear that you did nothing to cause me to pull away." Spock correctly stated the reason why Jim had been beating himself up for the last twenty-four hours or so.

"I didn't?"

"No. I was a coward, and allowed my fears to rule me."

"Fears? You? Yeah, right." Jim scoffed at the notion. "You're the bravest being I know – and I know quite a few beings."

"Perhaps when it comes to confronting Federation enemies, your statement is correct," Spock conceded. "However, in my experience, the most difficult enemies to address are internal."

"No shit," the human grimaced. "I got enough internal demons to fill the entire bridge, and then some."

"Perhaps, but they have made you stronger."

Kirk blushed, but didn't deny it. It was true that his trauma-filled childhood had made him the most empathetic and fair captain in the fleet, and thus the one everyone wanted to serve.

"Mine, however, have done the exact opposite." Spock looked down at the black bedspread, as if it were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. His instincts told him to run, hide! Anything but stay here in this room and practically bare his soul to his captain. But he'd promised to give Jim an explanation.

"Alright, that's enough with the negative crap. Out with it," Kirk sighed, his hands crawling up to gently squeeze the outside of the Vulcan's shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

Spock blinked, trying to focus on his center. Jim's soul-searching eyes were not helping. "What I am about to reveal must never leave this room."

"My lips are sealed," Jim said solemnly. "You can trust me with anything, you know that."

The Vulcan took a deep breath and let it out before he began. "According to past personal data, when I am involved with a partner, I have difficulty finding physical release."

Jim's eyes widened. "You mean you can't let go?"

Spock was not amused. "I believe that is precisely what I just said."

"Huh. Well." Jim thought hard as to what would cause such an occurrence in his first officer. "Did you have a bad experience in bed or something?"

Spock straightened his shirt in an attempt to remain dignified. "I believe there are two reasons for my difficulty. To explain my reasoning, I must give you the details. When I was in a relationship with Lt. Uhura, she was able to bring me to orgasm using her hands."

"So?" Jim tried to clamp down on his jealousy, but it was difficult. He had to put his personal feelings aside for now; the last thing he wanted to do was scare Spock away. "How is that a bad thing? Orgasms are like the best thing _ever_."

Spock ignored his friend's enthusiasm. "When I approached the moment of climax, I unconsciously released some sentiments that offended her."

"Did you call her by the wrong name?" Jim said knowingly. "I've done that before, and trust me, that's like the _worst_ mood killer. I haven't done it lately, though. Probably because I haven't had any real sex lately." He muttered that last part under his breath.

"Jim, I do have some standards," Spock's tone was frosty, but laughter shone in his eyes. He did appreciate his friend's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Fine." Jim shrugged. "If you didn't call her by the wrong name, what did you say?"

"I believe I slipped into what is known to Terrans as 'dirty talk'. The Vulcan looked absolutely mortified. "For instance, I accidentally said a derogatory word for relations…" Spock gulped, and whispered, "I said 'fuck'."

Jim laughed so hard he almost rolled off the bed.

"I do not believe this is a humorous situation." Spock sounded huffy, but Jim was too far gone to care.

"Oh, man! That is priceless." Then he quickly sobered up when he saw the Vulcan's stone face. "Wait, you were serious?"

"Yes."

"She got pissed at you for _that_?"

Spock nodded. "Among other things. She was disappointed that I was, and I quote, "just like all the other men that she had dated". She told me that she'd expected better from a Vulcan. Then when I tried to explain that I disliked the word as much as she did, but only associated it with sexual acts because I had made a habit of viewing adult videos, she gave me this scorching look, like I was an abomination of nature."

"God, really?" By now, Kirk's eyes had almost bugged out - he was so shocked by the details of the story. But what he picked out as important information from that last bit was not that Uhura was being oversensitive, but that _Spock watches pornos too! _He tried not to dwell on it, because that wasn't the main issue at the moment, but it was hard. This opened up so many sexual possibilities for them, it was unreal!

Spock's eyebrow twitched. "Vulcans do not lie."

"What a bitch!" Kirk shook his head, surprised that Uhura would pull that crap. She didn't seem like a prude to him, but you never really knew. He rested his head on Spock's shoulder. "I don't think you're disgusting. I think you're smart and beautiful and have this killer sense of humor-"

"Jim, you must understand where she was coming from," Spock explained, effectively cutting off his tirade of compliments, which he found to be endearing but illogical. "Some women are truly offended if their boyfriends engage in such actions. After all, even in the 23rd century many adult holovid selections depict women as sexual objects to be used by male solely for pleasure. Nyota had every right to be offended."

"Yeah, maybe, but you would never think that about her."

Spock cut him off. "That is true, but how could she be certain? She assumed that due to my Vulcan heritage, I would not have need for masturbation or use of recreational videos, that I could simply will my erection away when it was convenient to do so."

Kirk gave him a blank look. "Can't you?"

Spock looked away, shame residing on his green features. "It is a feat all Vulcan males have mastered. I, however, am the exception."

"Oh." _Well, this is awkward,_ Kirk thought. An awesome bit of information, but awkward nonetheless. _Poor Spock, having to endure the whims of his dick, just like the rest of the male human race._ "I, uh, didn't know that."

"Everyone always assumes that I have the same abilities as full-blooded Vulcans." Spock sounded almost wistful. "Those assumptions are often incorrect. Nyota was hurt when she found out about the sexual holovids, as she felt that she was not enough to satisfy my needs."

"But Spock, it's not your fault that you're half human!" Kirk protested. "Humans, especially males, have sexual needs and they vary from person to person. It's been scientifically proven!"

Spock gave him the eyebrow treatment. "I have never been measured by human standards, Jim. Nor would I wish to."

Jim started to pace the length of the room, his hands balled up in fists. Now he really was angry, now that he'd finally digested that juicy morsel of information about Spock and porn. "God, I can't believe Uhura for reacting like that! Why I ought to-"

"Retaliation is unnecessary," the Vulcan insisted. "Later she apologized for her behavior, citing that her menstrual cycle was causing an imbalance in her hormones and thus causing her to be overly sensitive, but by then it was too late. I knew then that I could not be the lover of her pre-conceived conceptions. We terminated our romantic relationship soon after that, not because I was too Vulcan, but because I was too human."

"You can't think like that, Spock," Kirk insisted, knowing how much his friend inwardly castigated himself for being too human. "If I had to guess, it seems like Nyota is still searching for the perfect guy. I've seen her reading rom-holos before and I'll bet she's hoping the guys she meets to act like the fictional boys in her books. I wouldn't be surprised if she reads that old 21st century vampire crap-"

"The point, Jim?"

He sighed. "The point is, there_ is_ no perfect guy, or girl for that matter. We all have flaws, and if she can't appreciate yours then she doesn't deserve you."

"I do believe that is the nicest thing anyone has said to me," Spock admitted, staring up at Jim as if entranced by what he saw there. The Vulcan tilted his head, leaned in, met Jim halfway. They made out for awhile, sucking on lips and tongues, tasting the exotic flavor of each other, becoming lost in the act. To Spock's surprise, it was Jim who pulled away first.

"What else?" Kirk said softly.

Spock blinked. He was still a bit dizzy from their previous actions. "I beg your pardon?"

"You said there were two things that kept you from letting go. I only heard one."

"It is of no consequence," the Vulcan said stiffly.

"Oh no, you don't," Kirk growled. "You don't get to clam up on me, not while we're in the middle of whatever 'this' is." He gestured to himself and the Vulcan. He didn't want to call it a relationship, it was too soon for that. But perhaps someday, if they were both agreeable…

"Very well. If I refuse, you will inevitably find a way to coax it out of me." Spock cleared his throat. "I am afraid I will say something even worse than the foulest curse during climax. I am afraid that I… that I will confess something that will drive my partner away for good."

"And what's that?" Jim urged.

"It is difficult for me to say," the Vulcan said through gritted teeth. "I am Vulcan. I should not be so weak."

"Bull. Admitting weakness is anything but weak," Kirk wisely said. "And I'll bet it's not as bad as you think it is."

"I have said it before, during my nightly 'solo' sessions, even though it is illogical to do so," Spock whispered. Kirk leaned closer to hear him. "I said, 'don't leave me'."

Jim let out a low whistle. "Contraction and all?"

Spock reluctantly nodded. "It is quite an illogical statement to call out when I am performing masturbatory activity upon my person."

But Kirk understood. He knew the feeling well – all alone in his quarters, with no warm body to cuddle up to, no one to fill the aching space deep inside his chest. That's when he would fantasize about the one who would fill him up; his heart's desire. In the past nine months, the one he thought of when he came had been Spock. He wondered if the reverse was true for the Vulcan.

"This is a whole new side of you, Spock," Jim commented, sounding impressed as he hugged the Vulcan close. "I had no idea you got off on that shit! Man, if I had known, we definitely would've gotten together sooner."

Spock looked away, not wishing to look his captain in the eye.

"You don't need to feel ashamed," Kirk quickly added. "Lots of people say crazy shit when they're coming, even me. Especially me," Kirk added, in an afterthought. "I'm pretty sure I've asked people to spank me before. I've also screamed like a girl. But the worst was when-"

"I do not need the specifics," Spock cut him off. "However, you have never stated how you feel about the object of your affection."

"No, no I haven't, Spock." Kirk took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I never had any reason to. I've been saying 'don't leave me' all my life, but it hasn't stopped people from running for the door." He gave a cynical snort. "I gave up on those words a long time ago."

Spock kissed him in response, his deliberations fierce and precise. He had not run for the door. He was still there, when so many others hadn't stayed. And if he had anything to say about it, he would be staying for a long, long, time.

End Part I

A/N: Stay tuned for part II with sexy tiemz!


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Thanks to DeliciousNY for her sextastic picture of K/S making love, I have been inspired to write part II. Everyone go thank her. Also, sorry this took so long to get updated!

Letting Go – Part II

.~.

_Captain's Quarters, USS Enterprise_

Jim's lips pulled away from Spock's with a loud smack. Judging by the Vulcan's expression, he was not pleased by this action.

"Spock, don't look at me like that," he pleaded. "I gotta- argh!" Jim batted the Vulcan's hands away as they tried to pull him close. "I gotta ask you something."

The Vulcan relaxed a little when he realized he was not being rejected.

"What is your query?"

"Didn't you say that having sex could give you a really bad psychic headache?"

_Jim was asking about_ _this now_? Spock gave his lover an incredulous look. "I believe I informed you of this information during our third month on the _Enterprise_." The Vulcan was vaguely surprised that Jim remembered him saying that. "You are correct - an unbonded Vulcan mind does not handle physical release well. It is the reason why Vulcans wait to engage in sexual activity – even solitary activity - until consummating their bond. It is not, contrary to popular belief, because we are prude traditionalists."

Kirk frowned. "But you said you masturbate."

"Yes."

"Frequently?"

"Yes," Spock gritted his teeth. Hadn't they already established this?

"So you get headaches then, too?"

"That is not the most accurate description of the phenomenon, no. However, every time I bring myself to completion I experience a sense of mental loss."

Reaching out to stroke his cheek, Jim regarded him as if he were more precious than a secret stash of dilithium crystals. "You sure it's worth all that? The point of all this isn't to make you feel worse about yourself."

"Yes, I am certain. You may proceed," Spock offered.

"Whu- I may _proceed_?" He laughed nervously, running his tongue over his bottom lip, not realizing how much that one simple act turned Spock on. "Jesus, Spock, it's not a scientific procedure."

The Vulcan rose an eyebrow. "I beg to differ. When participating in the act of coitus, is there not certain procedure that one follows?"

"Uh, maybe for some people," said Kirk. "Mostly I just do whatever feels good to me and my partner. Why, did you have something in mind?"

"Yes. I believe humans call it 'foreplay'." Spock spread his right hand so it was forming the Vulcan salute. "Now you rub your two forefingers across my hand."

"Like this?" Jim lightly trailed his two fingers over the Vulcan's, pausing when they met the fleshy undersides.

"Quite like that." An almost electrical current gently pulsated between them, until Jim's fingers moved again, sweeping over the back of Spock's hand.

"Like this?" Spock's captain took the two most sensitive Vulcan fingers into his mouth and sucked. Hard. This action went straight to Spock's cock.

"You know, this brings a whole new meaning to the term 'hand job'," Kirk smirked as he watched Spock squirm before him.

"Jimmmm," the Vulcan whined, pulling his fingers out of Kirk's pouty lips before he embarrassed himself.

"It's okay, Spock," Jim soothed. "I'll take care of you. All you have to do is follow me." He began to remove the Vulcan's clothing, while Spock divested him of his. Soon they stood before each other, clad only in their black Starfleet regulation underwear.

"May I?" Spock asked shyly, his fingers inching towards Jim's remaining garment.

"Go for it." Jim smiled as Spock carefully removed the underwear, leaving his already hard cock exposed. The Vulcan regarded it like one might regard an apparatus used in a science experiment. Jim was not quite as long as he was, but he made up for it in girth. His human blood gave the engorged member a reddish hue – it was quite exotic looking to a Vulcan.

"It is quite large," Spock commented, not because he wanted to give a compliment but simply because he was stating a fact. Jim took it as both.

"My turn." The captain palmed his commander through the fabric, causing him to hiss. "Impatient, are we?" Kirk teased as he slowly peeled off the undergarment.

"I must advise that it is unwise to tease a Vulcan," said Spock, meaning to sound intimidating. It totally would've worked too, were it not for the tint of green on his cheeks.

Jim pulled him out, pleased to find that Spock was just as hard as he was. He'd thought that Vulcan males had the double ridge thing going on, and this just proved him right. Spock was magnificent, his column almost throbbing green. As the Vulcan scooted towards him, his cock bobbed in Jim's general direction.

"Spock, I think your dick is emotionally compromised."

The Vulcan's eyes narrowed into slits as he captured Jim's eyes with his. "That is not funny." He still did not like being reminded of the day that he almost killed his captain and good friend.

"Yes it is!" Kirk's eyes glinted with mischief, as he gave Spock a good stroke. "I'll bet I'm the only one on the ship that makes you get it up this fast."

"It is not becoming to brag," Spock warned, although he did not deny it.

"Oh come on, Spock," Jim's voice dropped an octave, "you know you like it." He expertly maneuvered the Vulcan back on the bed, slowly lowering his toned body down on him until their cocks met. The human gave an experimental thrust, enjoying the friction as their cocks slid against each other.

"Uh- hey!" Kirk had just been about to rut senselessly against his bed partner, when he found himself being flipped over so that _he _was now the one on the bottom.

"Spock, cut it out!" Jim pushed against Spock's pale, furred chest, but it was like pushing against a brick wall – it didn't budge. "I know you're strong, but I thought we agreed to let me lead."

The Vulcan looked totally miffed. "I am not certain as to what just occurred."

"I thought you weren't supposed to go all bat-shit Vulcan on me unless it was pon farr."

"That was my belief as well. I am not entering pon farr," said Spock, and Jim gave a sigh of relief. He wasn't err, prepared for that. "Perhaps my instincts are taking over."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kirk said in a rush. "After all, _I _am the more experienced one here…"

It was the wrong thing to say.

"Is that so?" Spock said, his voice dangerously low.

"Just a fact, there, Spock." Jim gulped, not sure how to react to this side of his normally docile Vulcan. "No need to get excited."

"Too late." Spock's eyes raked over his captain's naked form. "Jim, I have made an executive decision; I am about to perform the act of fellatio upon your penis." He pumped Jim's cock a few times for effect. "If this is not a course of action you would desire, please speak now or else I will begin."

"That really shouldn't be hot yet somehow it is," Jim groaned, resigning to his fate as he relaxed his head among the pillows. "God, you sound like a textbook, but not like one I've ever read…"

Hearing no protests, Spock got right to his task. He began by softly kissing the moist tip, and simultaneously running his fingers gently over the underside. Then he took Jim in his mouth, taking care to cover his teeth with his lips. (The last thing he wanted was to cause harm to Jim!) He started focusing on the head, licking around the sensitive area while his hands fondled Jim's balls. He was sure not apply too much pressure around the sensitive sacs, checking through his touch telepathy that Jim was indeed enjoying this. But he really need not have bothered.

Jim's eyes had rolled back into his head and remained closed as he gave himself over to the sensation of being pleasured. And not by just anyone, but by the man he'd secretly liked, maybe even loved, for years. That made this all the more exciting- the fact that Spock would do something so unsanitary, something so _illogical_ for him spoke volumes. He only hoped he could return the favor in time. And if his fingers found their way into Spock's glossy black mane, it was just because he needed something to hold on to, not because of some all encompassing need to touch the Vulcan.

"C'mon, Spock, suck me!" Jim encouraged, making the neediest of whimpers as Spock increased his suction. He added more saliva, making his movements smoother. Soon, his ministrations were accompanied by little 'sucking sounds', which to the Vulcan sounded ridiculous but he noted an increase in arousal coming from Jim.

"Feels so good," the human groaned, thrusting his hips to the point where Spock almost (but didn't because he is Vulcan and awesome like that) gagged. Keeping his hand on Jim's cock, Spock pulled his mouth away.

"Look at me, Jim," the Vulcan commanded.

Kirk did. Spock shifted to where he could peer into Jim's eyes – the depth of emotion he found there astonished him. Yes, there was the expected lust, but there was also a conglomeration of awe, respect, and affection. Spock felt a tingle in his cock that wasn't simply arousal.

More eager now thanks to what he'd just seen, Spock swirled his tongue around Jim's head and shaft, happily tasting the drops of salty pre-come. His hand once again curled around the turgid member, and followed his mouth – up, down, up, down – in a crude imitation of intercourse.

"Ungh, Spock _please_," Jim cried, keening softly as his hips continued to involuntarily thrust.

Continuing his technique, Spock tried something a bit different – he hummed quietly around the shaft. It had more than its desired effect.

"Oh, God, you gotta stop," Kirk sobbed. "Spock, I'm gonna come if you don't…"

At that, Spock released him. He did not want Jim to spill his seed just yet.

"Fuck, I'm so hot for you, baby," Kirk moaned as his body trembled with need.

In the back of his mind, Spock classified that statement as 'illogical'. But damn if Jim's voice didn't turn him on! Pretty much anything Jim said could turn him on. He even had a way of making even the dullest Starfleet reports sound interesting, the way his voice caressed the words. Was it possible for someone to make love to words? If it was possible, then Jim Kirk had found a way.

"Please, Spock, I need you to love me." Spock's breath hitched at that – it appeared he was not the only one making revealing statements in the heat of passion.

"I'm going to mind-fuck you now, Jim," the Vulacn stated through gritted teeth. They had not discussed this, but it felt so right. He could not love all of Jim without loving his mind. Perhaps this would even alleviate his morning-after headache.

"Jim, are you agreeable?" the Vulcan hissed, even as his fingers found Jim's meld points.

"Do it, do it, do it!" Kirk yelled, his eyes meeting Spock's before he was whisked away into that intangible plane that was the mind.

The last thing they remember is a blinding white light, a searing pain, a recognition of souls, and a joyful climax.

.~.

When they come back to themselves, Spock is curled around Jim, spoon fashion. Both found their cocks spent, the only evidence of their coupling was their cooling ejaculate. It took them several minutes before their breathing returned to normal.

Spock recovered first.

"Was our joining satisfactory?"

"Are you kidding?" Jim turned over to face him, trying not to let too much emotion seep in through his words. "That was the most profound experience of my life." He regarded the Vulcan closely, as if seeing him for the first time. And in a way, he had. Nothing was more intimate than the meeting of two minds.

"Jim, you are staring."

"Okay," Jim said, as resolutely as if he'd just made a command decision.

"Please clarify your statement."

"Okay. I won't." Jim smiled adoringly at Spock. "Leave you, that is. I know that most Vulcan relationships are for life. Why do you think I took so long to instigate whatever this is between you and me? I had to be sure."

"You have never been interested in more than a fling before," the Vulcan said flatly. "I had accepted that. But you should not promise me something you cannot provide. Why should I believe that I would be treated differently than your previous partners?"

Jim didn't take offense. It was true, his past spoke against him. But this – this was different. _Spock_ was different. Spock was a gift, and Jim had decided to give him his all. "Spock, your counterpart once told me that if you had sex with someone, it would mentally bind you to them for life. That you would no longer be appealing to the other Vulcans and they couldn't help you in pon farr and that you would die. Do you think I would just _waste_ that gift; that your life would mean_ nothing_ to me?"

Spock stiffened. "I was not certain…"

"You would risk everything, just for one night with me?" Kirk didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Bones was right - you really _are _out of your Vulcan mind."

"It would not be a life worth living without the warmth of my t'hy'la," Spock said honestly. "At least I would have the memory of you and I together. That would be much better than a long healthy lifetime of wondering what could have been."

"You'll never have to wonder again," Kirk whispered. "I'll always be here."

Spock knew he shouldn't ask, that he was pushing his luck already, but something made him say it. "Does this mean you are amenable to bonding with me?"

"Oh yeah." Kirk's blue eyes shone with anticipation, as his forefingers tangled with Spock's. "I can't wait."

"That is good news, as I believe our coupling has inadvertently established a weak link between our minds."Spock watched nervously for his captain's reaction. But he needn't have worried.

"Really?" Kirk laughed in delight, before giving the Vulcan a quick peck on the lips. "Damn, I'm good."

End Part II

A/N: So no actual penetration in this one, but I figured I could work up to that. I wanted to make sure I didn't suck this up too badly (no pun intended) before I tackled that next challenge. What do you think? I hope it's not too awful – I've read bad pr0n before and it's lame.

.


End file.
